


Dancer

by Raiven_Raine



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bottom Danse, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiven_Raine/pseuds/Raiven_Raine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While the three of them are stuck waiting in a farm house, Sole Survivor Gavin tells Hancock to entertain himself, which he sees as a personal challenge. Hancock makes a dirty request of his partner regarding Paladin Danse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> ((This story is a standalone smutty bit, but is mentioned and included in the longer story series The Game. It may be read alone or with The Game before part 1.
> 
> Also, I had more of their 'challenges' in mind, but I'm not sure if it would get monotonous. If there's an interest in reading more smutty Hancock challenges to Gavin, let me know and I will smut it all up in here!))

###  **Friendship Is Magic**

Paladin Danse paced across the wood floor with purpose, moving from window to window and glancing out between the boards nailed haphazardly against the frames. Most people simply paced without direction, frustratedly letting off energy and tension. Not Paladin Danse. This man paced with some sort of end goal in mind, even if that goal was to reach the opposing end of the living room floor and return.

Hancock groaned audibly as he lay on the couch, hat covering his face as he tried to nap. He lifted the edge up a little and opened one eye to peer at Danse, annoyed by the incessant sound of his boots on the wood. He closed his eyes and let his hat drop back over his face, speaking through it in a muffled voice, “do you even know how to sit and relax? Do they teach you that in the Brotherhood?”

Danse slowed but didn’t speak. He pointedly ignored the ghoul lounging on the couch. 

Hancock slowly sat up, letting his hat fall from his face into his hands, “C’mon, Dancer, sit the hell down.”

Danse paused and turned to face the ghoul, “Stop calling me that.”

John grinned up at Danse, “Make me.”

Danse straightened his posture, narrowed his eyes and retorted, “Trust me, _freak_ , you do not want that.”

Hancock blinked at him then tilt his head a little, “I’ll let ya call me Cocky!”

The expression on the Paladin’s face remained stoic, “I already call you that.”

The ghoul pressed his hand to his chest and feigned surprise, “Was that…wit? I never thought you had it in ya.”

Gavin entered the room and looked down at John, who was smiling innocently up at him. Gav sighed, “Stop antagonizing him.”

Danse gave a sharp nod in agreement before Gavin approached him and narrowed his eyes, “Sit the fuck down for christ’s sake, you’ve been wearing a trench in the floorboards for the better part of an hour now.”

The Paladin’s face grew dark and he pointed a finger at Gavin’s chest, “You do NOT give me orders, soldier.”

Gavin stared back defiantly for a moment then softened his voice, “It was a request.”

It grated on the Paladin’s nerves that Knight Gavin never added the obligatory ‘Sir’ to anything he said. He never saluted. He broke formations. He spoke to everyone higher up than him as an equal, if not better than. The man did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted. Danse was seriously questioning his decision to sponsor Gavin into the Brotherhood. This man was in the army pre-war, even the military then couldn’t have put up with such blatant noncompliance. 

Danse looked down at an old busted up chair for a moment, then stalked past Gavin out of the room and up the creaky wood stairs. Gavin listened to his boots thud on the wood above them, making the ceiling moan under the pressure and drop a puff of dust and peeled paint onto the coffee table. The Paladin was too used to wearing his power armor, now without it he thumped around like a drunk brahmin. Gavin hoped he would never have to sneak anywhere with that walking earthquake of a man. Their fighting styles differed greatly, Gav preferring to sneak around and snipe at people from as far away as possible while Danse on the other hand preferred to kick in the front door and lay everyone down with a gatling gun. This seemed to be the standard Brotherhood way of getting the job done.

Gav walked to a window next to the front door of the old farm house and he crossed his arms over his chest, impatiently watching the large open yard outside for any signs of life. The sun would be setting soon and it was doubtful their contact would be back before dark. They were going to have to spend the night together in the old busted up house. Fanfuckingtastic. They had already been in the musty old POS farm house for well over 6 hours and the tension was starting to show in their souring attitudes. If their contact didn’t come back first thing in the morning, Gavin may have to clean up the fallout between Paladin Danse and Hancock; one of them was sure to kill the other. 

An arm snaked around his waist as Hancock appeared beside Gavin and rested his head against the taller man’s shoulder. He was almost cat-like in his silent slinking movements. He peered out between the wood slats and addressed the setting sun, “We staying the night, then?”

Gavin sighed, “Yup.”

Hancock was silent for a moment before speaking, “I don’t think I brought enough chems for a slumber party…”

Gavin smiled, but remained facing the window, “Guess you’ll have to find some other way to amuse yourself.”

John made a sound like somebody accepting a challenge and glanced up at Gavin, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. His black eyes gleamed mischievously as he smiled up at him expectantly. Gav turned to face him and slid one hand over Hancock’s cheek and jaw, the other hand moved onto his waist just above the hip and pulled him close. Gavin smiled then kissed John with slightly parted lips. Hancock darted the tip of his tongue out, exploring Gav’s lips briefly before he hungrily pressed against him with a certain roughness. 

Gavin moaned quietly against him then pulled slowly away a few inches, licking his lips, “Really, John?”

Hancock stifled a chuckle as best he could and feigned innocence, “What?”

Gav licked his lips again then bit his bottom lip in the most delightfully appealing manner, letting John soak in that image for a moment. “Grape mentats?” He drawled with a hint of amusement.

The ghoul gave a shrug, still smiling brightly. Gavin grunted and kissed John again, more greedily. He was vaguely aware of heavy boots on stairs, but ignored Danse entering the room as he pressed Hancock to the wall beside the window. He tasted delicious. John grinned to himself and glanced over the top of Gavin’s shoulder, “Uncomfortable, Paladin?”

Danse glared, “Extremely.” 

Gavin reluctantly pushed himself away from Hancock, who let out a small whimper as his lover retreated, cold air filling the gap between them that had been heating up nicely. Hancock looked over to Danse blatantly as he readjusted the slightly bulging crotch of his pants for comfort. The Paladin made a disgusted sound and quickly looked away, eliciting a chuckle from the ghoul. Gav sighed and made a motion to the door with a curt cock of his head, “I suppose I’ll go out and check around once more before the sun sets.”

Danse looked over at the ghoul leaning against the wall and stepped forward, “Negative. I will make the rounds.”

Hancock laughed, “ain't you afraid to go outside without wearing your tinman costume?” His tone was persistently condescending, “It’s pretty spooky out there…”

Danse actually did feel a little exposed without the armor. He tugged on the arms of his jumpsuit, which were tied down around his waist, and he glared dangerously, “Do not mock me, you impudent little junkie.” 

Hancock smirked, “Ya say that like it’s a bad thing…”

Gavin ignored Danse’s order as he opened the door and turned back to them, “Seriously, children, if I come back and one of you is dead,” he eyed each one in turn, sternly, “I’ll be extremely pissed off.” He closed the door hesitantly and left the other two alone in the quiet house to stare each other down.

Finally Danse sat down in one of the chairs next to the couch. He decided he would ignore the ghoul in the corner, not allow it to bother him. After a few moments, Hancock sauntered over and plopped down on the end of the couch furthest from Danse, propping his feet up on the cushions in an exaggerated motion. He stare at him for a while, or rather through him, before breaking the silence,

“Why do you hate me so much, Danse?” He had emphasized the Paladin’s name, using it correctly as a peace offering. 

Danse glared, “For starters you are an insubordinate, trouble making chem addict who constantly tries his damnedest to get on my nerves.” Paladin Danse leashed his emotions with a little difficulty and lowered his voice, “I don’t hate… _you_ specifically.” 

John nearly snorted, “Huh…sure fooled me.” 

The ghoul searched the other man’s face, watching his jaw muscles clench and unclench nervously. _Angrily_. He wondered if maybe his family was killed by ferals or some other common wasteland tragedy. He’d heard them all. It was quite obvious that the Paladin’s hatred of all things he deemed to be ‘non-human’ was some sort of defense that he felt he needed. Hancock thought of himself as the master of coping mechanisms. The ghoul sat up and moved to the end of the couch closer to Danse. He leaned forward, resting his forearms on his thighs as he spoke frankly.

“Ya can’t just keep hiding from feelings and shit. You’ll end up a bitter lonely man with a million regrets.” He paused for a second as he watched Danse move uncomfortably in the chair. His words must have hit a nerve. The Paladin remained silent, eyeing Hancock, so he continued, “The best part of your very short life is friendship and caring for others. Yeah, you may get hurt, but it’s worth it in the end. If ya never let anyone get close to you for fear of bad shit happening, then you’ll never feel all the good things.” 

Hancock only recently came to live this revelation, which made him feel like somewhat of a hypocrite, but he figured it was what Danse needed to hear.

Danse was silent for a long moment, staring at the ghoul’s face and searching for sincerity. Hancock sat back casually and watched his words sink in. Finally, the Paladin spoke up, “What makes you such an expert?”

For the first time since Hancock had met the man, his voice seemed human. It was flecked with emotion and quiet uncertainty. 

“Well,” John shrugged, “I have been alive for a while and,” he paused and his tone turned remorseful, “I happen to be the king of running away.”

Paladin Danse sat silently for some time before slowly standing up and walking into the next room, then up the stairs again. John watched him go then shook his head as he pulled the small tin of grape mentants from the inside pocket of his jacket. He stared at the box with a furrowed brow and spoke quietly, “Ugh, grape...who’s idea was _that_?!”

They always made him reflective and philosophical, why he figured that would be a good idea was beyond him. He rattled around the two remaining in the tin for a moment before tucking it back into his jacket just as Gavin opened the door. Hancock stood up, happy for the diversion from the dark thoughts threatening to bubble to the surface and ruin the ebbing remainder of his mentat high. He sidled up to Gavin and wrapped his arms up around his neck with a slow languid motion, “Hey Gav….”

Gavin knew that tone. That look. That charming smile. He cocked his head inquisitively and carefully asked, “What do you want…?”

A ridiculous request was about to occur. Gavin could feel it. John’s eyes twinkled as he spoke, “Danse sure could use a friend…”

Gav snorted, “Are you serious?” He stared down at John. Of course he was serious. Gavin glanced upward as he heard Danse rhythmically thumping back and forth above them, pacing once again. 

Hancock stood there, unblinking, and chided, “Scared ya can’t?” His grin turned quite impish as his words rolled out slow and covered in honey, “I’m sure you’ve thought about it…” John was like an excited child trying to con someone out of a treat. he added, “this could be your magnum opus.”

Gavin worked to remain silent, as if contemplating the possibility. He had already made up his mind a while ago while wondering if John would ask this very thing. Yes, he _had_ thought about it. Hancock pressed his lithe body up against Gavin, “C’mon….I need this…”

Gav looked skeptical, “ _Need?_ Why?”

John thought about something for a moment that changed his expression to something a little more withdrawn and distracted. He smiled again and shrugged, “You know I love to help people.” 

He was silent for a painstakingly long moment. He wouldn’t say no, they both knew it, but the game was always delightful. Gav moved his head down as if to Kiss Hancock, but paused just before touching his lips and moved closer to his neck, hot breath spilling over John’s skin as Gavin spoke in a deep demanding voice, “Ask me.”

Hancock’s eyes widened and his legs felt weak. His voice, however, remained firm as he spoke quietly in Gavin’s ear, “Fuck Paladin Danse for me…”

The game had started out innocently enough, John simply loved to watch Gavin. He loved the way the man moved, the shape of his body, his muscles straining whenever he did pretty much any activity. The man was a work of art. After requesting a threesome one night, John realized he was hooked. Another addiction. Then the challenges began. 

Hancock would ask Gavin to seduce people who seemed unseducable. Gav enjoyed the challenges, and was pretty damn good at it. The man could sell dirt to a mole rat with his silver tongue. Hancock thought of himself as very charismatic, but his charm didn’t hold a candle to Gavin who had the ruggedly handsome looks to go right along with his beautifully commanding words and raw dominating nature.

###  **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Danse was leaning against the wall with one arm as he looked out the window through the darkness outside. He was dimly lit by a few sets of candles burning on top of an old broken dresser across the room. Gavin stood in the doorway for a moment, eyes taking in the way he was standing. He looked pensive somehow. His white tee-shirt was snug against his bulky arms and large chest, his orange and white jumpsuit was still tied around his waist firmly by the sleeves. It was quite an attractive look, to be honest, and such a pity he hid that body under his power armor more often than not.

Gavin cleared his throat, “Paladin?”

Danse quickly straightened himself and turned to face Gavin, seemingly embarrassed to have been caught looking unprofessional. He gave a nod as if to bid entrance, “Yes, Knight?” 

Gavin entered the room casually, “I just came to check up on you.” He glanced around the bedroom, “See if you needed anything.” 

The Paladin gave a little look of confusion, “Yes, well...I appreciate your concern.” Danse followed Gavin’s gaze at seemingly nothing in particular, “No, I don’t need anything...thanks all the same.” 

Gav mentally sighed at Danse’s rigidity as he moved a few steps closer, “Do you ever relax?” He stopped a few feet from Danse, standing casually in an attempt to get the Paladin to let his guard down. 

It was clearly not working as Danse replied curtly, “Negative.” To answer the question about it that would most likely come after, Danse added, “Relaxation gets people killed.” 

Gavin nearly sputtered, “Seriously? You really think...” He immediately shook it off and changed his tone, “I suppose there could be a happy medium.” Christ, Danse was difficult. He would never catch subtlety, Gavin decided he would have to be blunt and direct. 

Danse narrowed his eyes as he contemplated Gavin, “What is it you need, soldier?” 

To make the Paladin more comfortable, Gavin actually played his rank up, “Permission to speak freely…” He still didn’t add the ‘Sir’ and likely never would. He was done with military and being told what to do. In this new world, he decided he would be in charge of himself. 

The Paladin’s face relaxed and he looked to be somewhat pleased with Gavin’s formality. He nodded, “Go ahead.”

Gavin spoke carefully, “I was wondering…what you thought of me.” Holy hell that sounded stupid. 

The Paladin suddenly looked thoughtful, “I feel we have the potential to become quite an effective team…If you learn to cooperate.”

 _For fuck’s sake_. Gavin swallowed the sigh of frustration that threatened to erupt and he stepped a little closer, “No, Danse,” Gav stood about a foot away now. He lowered his voice and spoke slowly as he looked directly into the Paladin's eyes, “What do you think of me...on a more personal level?” He added, “Off the record.” 

Gavin wondered exactly how blunt he would need to be as he watched Danse blink stupidly at him. Finally, the Paladin stammered, “I...um...do you mean.…” He cleared his throat and composed himself, “You seem to have good intentions... I would like to... get to know you better.” He swallowed and his jaw tensed for a split second. _Nervous._

“Hmmm,” Gavin drawled as he tilted his head slightly, “get to know me better…?” He raised an eyebrow and continued to lock eyes with Danse. The Paladin nodded slowly, “Yes.” 

How the fuck could someone be so oblivious? Gavin moved a few inches closer and lowered his tone a couple octaves, “C’mon Danse, I’ve seen the way you look at me…” 

Gavin could almost taste the tension in the room as he watched the Paladin’s eyes widen a little. His jaw clenched tightly and Gav wondered if he went too far too fast. Danse didn’t move away, however, so that was a good sign. Instead the man quickly looked down and away before mumbling, “I um…” he blushed. Gavin smiled inside at his victory. He spoke quietly, “Have you ever...thought about it? About me?” He actually had caught Danse watching he and Handcock kissing and flirting when he thought they wouldn’t notice, whether it was out of attraction or morbid curiosity was to be determined. 

The Paladin looked up at Gavin, searching his face for something. Trust, perhaps? He gave one small nod, “Yes.” 

Gavin let out a breath of relief, it was about fucking time. He had never seen Danse act so shy and unsure of himself before. Was he waiting to be told what to do? Gav wished Danse would say more and give him some clues on what was going through his head. The way the game was going now was akin to picking a particularly stubborn lock. Gavin prodded for the sweet spot. “Care to elaborate?”

Danse was silent, matching Gavin’s dominating stare. The Paladin’s eyes suddenly flit to the side, searching the dark hallway behind Gavin. Hancock wouldn’t be so careless. _Hopefully_. He looked back to Gavin, then down and to the side. Gav had him. 

“Danse…” The Paladin lift his chin and Gavin slowly placed his fingertips along the taller man’s jawline. Gavin moved his face inches from Danse and looked up at him, waiting to see if he would close the distance. 

He did. Danse timidly kissed Gavin and held for several heartbeats. The kiss was rather soft and chaste, Gav had expected the Paladin to be more forceful, more like his field tactics. A heavy silence washed over them as Gavin pulled away and smiled, watching Danse swallow nervously. A sudden thought occurred to Gav that perhaps the Paladin really was waiting to be told or shown what to do. He was in unfamiliar territory, standing with another dominating force in the room. Perhaps he was secretly submissive, as many authority figures were. All the better for Gavin, if that was the case, as he refused to submit to anyone other than John. 

Gavin leaned forward and kissed Danse again, more firmly this time. He pressed his body up against the Paladin and was pleased to find him respond by placing his hands on Gavin’s hips softly. Gav continued to lead by parting his lips a little, flicking his tongue out in a silent question. He was answered by Danse parting his own lips and kissing more firmly, a little more hungrily. The Paladin let out small appreciative sounds as their tongues and lips played, becoming a little rough and needy. Gavin slid his hands under the Paladin’s shirt, pulling it up over his head between fevered kisses and letting it drop to the floor. 

Hancock was, indeed, in the hallway. He slipped into the adjoining bedroom and silently climbed up on a dresser turned sideways against the wall. The top of the wall which separated the two bedrooms was broken and crumbling and there Hancock found a small fist sized hole he could easily peer through without giving himself away. He was delighted as he watched the two of them kissing, finding the act intensely erotic simply because it was Paladin Danse. If anyone needed a good fuck it was that man. 

The Paladin’s breaths started to become more ragged as he forgot himself. He let a small pleading moan escape his lips as Gavin reached down between them and pulled the sleeves of his jumpsuit apart with a slow exaggerated motion. He slid his hand down over Danse’s hip inside of his jumpsuit and was actually a little surprised to find the Paladin was wearing only that jumpsuit and he was a lot bigger than Gavin had imagined. 

Danse’s breath caught as Gavin’s strong fingers wrapped around his alert cock and slowly moved along the length. Gavin moved his head to the Paladin’s neck and gave a deep throaty moan against the man’s skin that was as much for Danse’s pleasure as it was for John, who he figured was somewhere nearby. 

Hancock quietly mouthed, “Goddamn...” against the wall as his heart skipped a beat and he felt his cock twitch.

Gavin firmly worked the length of Danse’s cock for a time before pulling his hand out and stepping back a bit. The Paladin whimpered quietly then swallowed hard, looking expectant. Gav smiled deviously at him and grabbed the sleeves of the man’s jumpsuit. He pulled Danse forward as he moved a few steps backward. Gavin turned the Paladin and placed him standing between himself and the bed, nudging him until the backs of his thighs were pressing against the mattress pointedly. 

Gav placed a hand on Danse’s chest and spoke in a low deep voice, “You want more?”

He was surprised at how quickly Danse nodded. Gavin’s grin turned wolfish as he moved closer, “What was that?”

Danse inhaled sharply and his voice sounded small, “Yes…”

Gavin tilted his head slightly, “Yes, what?”

The Paladin’s breath hitched a moment, “Yes. I want more…” he spoke in a near whisper. 

Hancock’s eyes widened and he reached his hand down the front of his pants, almost whispering out loud, “Fucking christ, Gavin!” as he watched his lover push the Paladin onto the bed rather roughly. 

Danse sat down hard on his ass, making a small sound of surprise as the bed creaked under him. He reached his hands up and took a hold of Gavin’s hips again. He paused and looked up with an expression full of inquisitive desire, “I want to...touch you...”

Gavin ran a hand through Danse’s hair as he looked down at him for a moment. He enjoyed looking down at Danse for once. He was going to remember that look forever. _Begging._ He slowly moved his hands to his belt and unfastened the metal buckle audibly. He paused for a second to watch Danse’s look of curiosity mixed with a little fear, then pulled his achingly hard cock out. 

The Paladin hesitated momentarily before touching his fingertips along the shaft softly, somewhat unsure of himself. Gavin hooked his thumbs under the waist of his pants and pushed them down a little farther, holding onto them to keep from grabbing Danse by the hair. He was suddenly incredibly turned on by Danse’s innocent wonder. The Paladin grew more bold and started experimentally running his fist up and down the shaft with a nice tight grip that made Gavin close his eyes and moan salaciously. 

Gav leaned his head back and bit his lip, Danse quickly got very good at what he was doing, tentatively assessing Gavin’s reactions to certain movements and pressure. Gavin was suddenly taken by surprise as he felt Danse’s lips on the head of his cock. He gasped sharply and grabbed the Paladin by the head loosely, staring down at him wide eyed. “Fuck!” Gavin grunted as he felt his control slip a little from the unexpected action. However, he didn’t stop Danse from doing what he wished, enjoying the feeling of the man’s emboldened exploration. Danse slid his hands down Gavin's thighs, tugging his pants down and off heatedly before kicking his own boots off as he grew more daring in his actions.

Gavin couldn’t help the small noises of pleasure from escaping his lips as Danse experimented with a few movements. Gaven only corrected the Paladin once by tightening his fist in the man’s hair for getting a little toothy. He was startled by a sudden curiosity of what it would feel like to have Danse inside him. Gavin squeezed his eyes closed and tried to dismiss the vivid image from his head. This was _his_ show, dammit, and he would not let his control slip. 

The Paladin stopped and suddenly pulled Gavin down on top of him then rolled them both over. Gav was taken completely off guard as he suddenly found himself underneath Danse, who was looking down at him with lust filled eyes. He put his hands on the Paladin’s shoulders and tried to regain his composure, “Danse…” It didn’t come out as commanding as he had intended, the man’s name was nearly a quiet question. Gavin mentally cursed as the Paladin started kissing him and he had no intentions of making him stop. 

He arched his back a little and pressed himself into Danse’s thick thigh as he moaned against his mouth. Gavin reached down and caught the Paladin’s hand as he reached for his cock again. He held him there tightly, keeping him from moving, although his fingers had grasped around his throbbing shaft firmly. _His_ show, dammit! Danse moved his head down alongside Gavin’s neck and nipped at him with heated breath. Gavin squirmed, -fucking _squirmed_ \- underneath Danse’s weight and was startled as he heard himself whimper. 

Gavin cut off another little whine that nearly spilled forth and he spoke more sternly, “Danse!” It was breathy and ragged against the other man’s shoulder. The Paladin started and lift himself up a little ways to look down at Gavin. Fucking hell it was difficult not to release the Paladin’s hand and let him continue. Danse’s expression faded back to endearingly curious once more as he whispered shyly, “Sorry…” and blushed. He looked down and away again as he struggled to ask, “Can I…” he paused for a second, “I want to feel you...inside me…” 

Gavin mentally clawed his way back to the alpha position and smiled once more from under the Paladin, “More specific.” 

Danse hesitated then whispered, “I want you...to fuck me…” he bit his bottom lip then added, “please…” 

Gav pushed the Paladin up and over, straddling his thighs close to his cock. Danse was heavier than he looked, all muscle that appeared to be carved from stone. Gavin reached down and rubbed Danse’s slight wetness over the head of the Paladin’s cock, pressing his hand down over the length painfully slowly, making the man move his hips in longing response. He moved his hand up and down the shaft, squeezing firmly as he went. He allowed Danse to touch his cock in return a little more before he lifted himself off of the Paladin and nudged him to roll over. 

Danse eagerly did so, making himself as comfortable as possible on the thin mattress, ass in the air as he tugged his jumpsuit down around his knees. Gavin leaned against him and reached around, taking hold of the Paladin’s rock hard member once more from behind. He ran his other hand over the man’s lower back, then ass. He curled his thumb around and pressed against Danse’s rosebud, feeling him tense up. Gav’s voice was sharp, “Relax.” 

Danse worked to do so, though it took some time of Gavin running the tip of his thumb in small circles over the tender opening. He pressed the tip of his thumb inside to the first knuckle, then back out a few times before pressing inside deeper. Danse moaned and lay his head on the mattress, relaxing further into Gavin’s movements. He replaced his thumb with the slick head of his cock, swollen and aching in his hand. Danse whimpered into the bed as Gavin pushed the head in past the tight ring of muscle and back out slowly. He pressed in farther and started moving in gentle shallow motions. 

Soon the Paladin relaxed almost completely and Gavin pressed inside deep and slow, filling him and reveling in the reactions he drew out of the man. A second slow drawn out entry made Danse moan louder and Gav started to move a little faster. He continued to work his hand along the Paladins cock as he started a nice medium pace to match and Danse trembled underneath him. Danse bit down on his fingers to stifle his moaning, though it did little to help. Gavin felt him squirm and stiffen, muscles tightening as his heated passion came to a head. 

Gavin grunted against the Paladin, almost growling, “Cum for me, Danse…” He rocked him against the mattress with a rough animalistic hunger. With a deep couple of groans Gavin suddenly felt his release. His ass tightened delightfully around Gavin as he placed his hand wetly on the Paladin’s hip and thrust a few more times into him before succumbing to his own pleasure. 

Gav moved away slowly, breathing raggedly and wiping a light sheen of sweat from his forehead. Danse collapsed onto the bed, laying there only briefly before slowly pushing himself into a sitting position. He blinked up at Gavin with a small grin on his face, “Well…that was…” Gav tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as Danse finished his remark, “...wonderful...” 

Gavin chuckled and adjusted his disheveled clothes. He reached down and grabbed the Paladin’s shirt, tossing it at him, “See, I knew you could relax.” 

Danse looked away quickly as he blushed a deep crimson red. 

Gavin walked down the stairs and found Hancock laying on the couch, hat over his face. He lifted it up with one finger and smiled brightly at Gav with twinkling eyes. It was quite apparent he had watched Gavin’s brief loss of control earlier.

“Shut up,” Gavin snapped before Hancock could even speak. 

John sniggered and dropped the hat back down over his face as Gavin went outside. 

Danse was making a terrible attempt to walk quietly down the stairs and past the occupied couch when Hancock piped up, “Enjoy yourself, Paladin?” 

He froze in mid-step, eyes wide, then he groaned, “For christ’s sake!”

He retreated back up the stairs in embarrassment as Hancock laughed merrily.


End file.
